yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kite Tenjo
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = Kaito Tenjo | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 15 | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = Genichiro Tenjo (Father) Hart Tenjo (Brother) | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = Number Hunter | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Galaxy Deck Photon/Cipher Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Christopher Kromer | ja_voice = Koki Uchiyama | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Kite Tenjo, known as Kaito Tenjo (天てん城じょう カイト, Tenjō Kaito) in the manga and Japanese version, is the son of Dr. Faker, a Number Hunter, and one of the main characters in Duel Monsters Arc Zexal Design Appearance Kite has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards. In the past, Kite's attire included a pink shirt, brown pants and braces fitted around his belt. Personality Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Kite use Photon Deck at the Beginning of series focused on swarming the field with LIGHT-Attribute monsters, which he can then use to Summon his "Number" monsters and/or his ace card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". He also uses the "Galaxy" archetype to summon the upgraded forms of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Kite later Incorporated Pendulum Summoned after acquiring Pendulum Cards from Declen although originally had no intention using the summoning method until his Duel against Vetrix and He acquire a New Galaxy Deck and gain his New Aces Galaxy Warrior Cepheus and Galaxy Warrior Omegatron which is incorporated with his new Pendulum Cards After Duel Carnival Kite acquire a new Cipher Deck which he recieve from Declan which he combine with his Original Deck He uses an array of Continuous Cards that largely focus on giving benefits by controlling multiple "Cipher" monsters of the same name, using cards like "Cipher Interference" to double the ATK of one of them, or "Cipher Shield" to prevent them from being destroyed by battle. As his monsters are mostly Level 4 and his ace card "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" is Rank 8, his main tactic is to swarm the field through "Cipher Wing" in order to gain the benefits of his "Cipher" cards or to increase the Levels of his monsters to 8 in order to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". During the Osroid City Grand Prix Arc Kite incoperated Synchro and Fusion Summoning to his repertoire, in the form of his new ace "Galaxy-Eyes Quantum Dragon", which can destroyed Special Summoned Monsters and Galaxy-Eyes Omega Photon Dragon Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation